


Sounds of Our Lives

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Adorable Michael, Fluff, Gabriel is sort of quiet but that's okay, Lucifer Mews, M/M, Michael Squeaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael squeaks, Lucifer mews, and Gabriel is actually sort of quiet when he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Our Lives

Michael Winchester-Milligan squeaks, and that’s a fact.

 

One wouldn’t expect Heaven’s most terrifying weapon to out-and-out _squeak_ like a tiny newborn kitten, but then again one wouldn’t suspect most things about Michael.

 

And Michael doesn’t just let out the occasional manly squeak, either. Oh, no. He’s a professional squeaker, squeaking his way through life and letting out cute, happy little noises whenever he sees something that makes him smile (which is often, much to his family’s amusement) and making tiny, startled sounds whenever anything frightens him (which is also often) and sometimes just squeaking for no good reason at all.

 

“Why do you keep squeaking?” Adam had asked him once.

 

Michael had started to pout. “I do not _squeak._ ”

 

“Yes you do,” Adam had insisted, poking Michael right in the ribs. Michael had let out a completely undignified _eep_ and started to pout harder.

 

“You love my squeaking,” Michael had countered, and that had been the end of that because everyone knew that Adam did indeed have a bit of an unhealthy obsession with Michael’s “cute little bunny noises,” as he insisted on calling them, much to Lucifer’s distress (“But _Saaaaam,_ bunnies don’t squeak!”) and Michael’s embarrassment (“I simply refuse to be compared to a fuzzy mammal, Adam, _oh_ , mmm, yeah, just like that, pet me, pet me, pet me, yeah....”)

 

Lucifer, though... Lucifer mews.

 

Only Sam can get him to do it, and only then through a rather elaborate process of getting Lucifer comfortable and then disturbing him with some minor irritation. (Normally, Michael would scold Sam for doing so, but he’s too caught up in the fact that his adorable little brother _mews_ to say anything.)

 

Lucifer will mew and mew and mew until one of them takes pity on him and removes whatever is annoying him from his general vicinity. Until that point, though, the rest of them will watch in fascination as the archangel makes his adorable little noises over and over again.

 

Gabriel is the quiet one, but that’s okay because they all know that he’s only content to be silent when he’s happy and safe and warm and loved. (And besides, his propensity for quiet only means that it’s that much more rewarding to make him laugh.)


End file.
